The drawing competition
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: One bottle of Sake can't feed to sake addicts. To settle this, a little drwing competition ensues.


A normal day at the vocaloid household. As usual, Haku and Meiko were busy downing sake. Peace was, for once, in the air. That is, until there was only one bottle of sake left. Haku and Meiko stared at it, and then stared at each other. Then, they made a grab for it at the same time. Haku's hand grabbed the top half of the bottle while Meiko's hand grabbed the other half.

"Now, now, Haku, you should let your drinking sempai have the last bottle." Meiko said, "Don't be rude, and if you don't want to die a very painful death, **Give. Me. The. Bottle."**

"But Me-me-meiko," Haku stuttered, hoping to settle this peacefully, "You always told me that its each man for himself…"

"We are woman!" Meiko yelled, throwing away all her womanly pride. "It's different!"

The bottle was pulled back and forth.

"Damn it Haku! Give me the bottle!"

"B-b-b-but I want it!"

"What's with all the racket?!" yelled Miku as she entered the room.

"Yea! We are brainstorming and you are interrupting the creative process!" Rin said as she folded her arms.

"Haku won't give me the damn bottle!" Meiko yelled while trying to wrestle the bottle over.

"Meiko! Let go! Your gonna break Haku's arm!" Miku yelled. With Rin's help, she managed to get the helpless bottle out of the grasps of two angry drunks. Ok, so one really wasn't angry, just flustered.

"Why don't you settle this with a contest?" Rin said.

"Yeah," Miku agreed. She placed the bottle on the center of the table. "Lets settle this little fight with a drawing contest. The first one too draw a snake wins."

"Why a drawing contest? And why a snake of all animals?" Meiko asked.

"Remember the thing me and Rin and I were brainstorming about? We were thinking of how to draw the perfect snake for our new doujin!" Miku explained. "That's why. Don't worry, we'll be entering too!"

"What are you doing?" Teto asked. She entered with all her rainbows and sparklies following her. "Is it fun?"

"Oh just a drawing contest." Miku said, trying to get Teto to leave before she annoys the heck out of everyone.

"Can I join?" Teto asked.

"NO!" Rin yelled, glancing at the already irritated Meiko. "I mean, you're under aged!"

"But Rin, you're younger then me and you're participating!" Teto reasoned.

"When Rin said under aged, she meant your matureness level. Yes, that's it!" Miku said.

"Oh, is that so…" Teto walked out of the room, tears forming in her eyes and a cute pout on her face.

"Fine! Fine! You can join! Just don't open your mouth." Miku said, sighing. Who could resist a crying Teto? This technique was **ALMOST **as good as Len's shota mode.

"Ok!" Teto said happily. Her tears vanished instantly as though it was never there.

"Whoever draws a snake first will win the bottle of sake and get a chance to be our doujin artist!" Rin said. Pencils and paper was taken out. It was almost as though every one expected the competition to happen.

"Ready… Go!"

Everyone started drawing. Meiko finished first. She looked up to see that every one was still drawing.

"Heh," Meiko thought, "The last bottle is mine. But, I am feeling rather kind today. I'll let them have a little more time."

Meiko added legs to her snake and waited till someone was about to finish, then, she would erase the leg she drew on the snake. When Teto was about to finish her snake, Meiko raised her hand. "I'm done."

"Everyone stop your drawing." Miku said. She stared at Meiko's snake. "Meiko, since when did snakes have feet?"

"Eh?!"

"Meiko is disqualified. Continue drawing."

"I'm done!" Teto yelled.

Miku went over and saw Teto's snake. It was very well drawn with intricate designs on it. "The winner is Teto! She will be our doujin artist and gets the bottle of sake!"

"Yay!"

"Hey Teto," Meiko whispered, "Would you mind sharing your sake?"

"Well, Teto has no use for it, so Meiko can have it!" Teto said. Meiko tried to grab the bottle but Teto moved it further away from her.

"But! You have to share it with Haku!" She said, pointing at Haku who was pitifully crying in a corner.

Meiko obviously agreed. Anything for her beloved sake.

Oh. And if you were wondering about the doujin, it became very popular due to its superb drawings and excellent plot. It made millions overseas and the vocaloid family became super rich and no one had to fight over sake ever again. The end…

**This story was used to explain a Chinese proverb. The moral is, don't overdo it or something like that. Poor Haku. Even though she was one of the main characters in this fic, she was totally forgotten XD**


End file.
